


狼的诱惑

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 原著向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆原著向，HE，一发完☆维勇only，教练维x选手勇☆放飞自我想看狼系诱勇的产物
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 30





	狼的诱惑

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------◇设定◇-------------------  
> ☆原著向，HE，一发完  
> ☆维勇only，教练维x选手勇  
> ☆放飞自我想看狼系诱勇的产物

化雪的初春早上很冷，即使有暖和的阳光洒在身上也缓解不了春风爱抚过后留下的寒颤。

勤劳的快递员小哥下车时忍不住哆嗦了一下，他拉开后车门取出一个纸箱子，然后敲了敲面前这扇熟悉的大门，喊道：“您好！我是刚刚打过电话的科兹洛夫，您的包裹到了，麻烦您签收一下！”

他听到门后传来一阵脚步声，随后门被从里面打开，那个熟悉的黑发青年清秀的脸上带着一个温和客气的笑容，伊万赶在他开口之前说：“嘿，勇利，好久不见！这是你的包裹，谢天谢地你可算回来了，不然这包裹都快被当成无人认领给处理掉了。”

“好久不见，伊万。”勇利朝着他点点头，伸手将那个包裹接了过来，在上面签了字后把笔还给他，说：“我知道一定是你帮着把包裹留下的，谢啦。”

“哦，天啊，你应该知道其实是我怕了你家那位。”伊万耸耸肩，越过他往屋子里扫了一眼，没有看见另一个主人，还是有些不放心的压低了声音小声说：“自从上一次你们不在有包裹被当做无人认领处理掉，维克托跑到我们那里闹了一顿后，我可再不敢处理你们的包裹了。”

勇利闭了闭眼，脸上浮现出一个无奈的神情，他不自在的咳了一声，说：“嗯，也很感谢你们当时的理解，那个包裹里面装的东西对维克托来说非常重要。”

他在最后几个字上加重了语气，有些咬牙切齿的意味。

伊万没有听出来，他和阔别多日的新朋友聊了几句就告别了，他还有一车的包裹要送呢。

勇利抱着包裹回到沙发上坐下，和马卡钦大眼瞪小眼，最后决定与其等维克托回来拆，不如自己先拆了好有个心理准备。

他想到刚才伊万那通小小的抱怨，忍不住用双手捂住脸哀叹了一声。

谁能想到，那个在众人眼中优雅的冰上帝王，温柔的教练，对待自己丈夫的时候其实就是个臭流氓！

当时他看着维克托非常生气严肃的要求快递工作人员将自己的包裹找回来的时候，他也以为那是非常重要的东西，还一度担心会找不回来那个包裹，让维克托难过。

他要是知道那个包裹里面装的是那种东西，他第一个把那包裹丢的远远的！

还能让喜滋滋找回包裹的银发流氓给自己套上，然后进行一番深入交流？

似乎是想起那一晚自己遭受的对待，勇利的脸上有些发烫。他赶紧拍了拍脸，将思绪拉回来，对马卡钦道：“我先期待一下，这个包裹里装的不是什么增加爱人之间感情的东西。”

马卡钦朝他歪了歪脑袋，咧开嘴吐出舌头哈了一口气。

勇利深吸一口气，快刀斩乱麻的将快递拆开了。

里面装着一个牛皮纸礼盒，用同色的麻绳系着蝴蝶结，上面有一圈镂空的包装纸点缀作为装饰，看起来很有复古味道。

然而勇利在看到包装的一瞬间就知道自己的希望落空了，无他，只因为这个包装太少女系了。

他叹了一口气，拆掉蝴蝶结打开盒子，准备看看自己的丈夫又打算用什么花样来折腾自己了。

他看见盒子里躺着两对耳朵。

他见过很多耳朵发箍，包括当年尤里奥在冰场上被粉丝丢中的那个猫耳发箍在内，林林总总的可以说是阅耳无数——这当然多亏了他年少无知的国中时代。不过说实话，这样漂亮又逼真的耳朵，还真是第一次见。

他忍不住伸出手去摸了摸那个耳朵，毛茸茸的触感比起真实的动物耳朵要粗糙很多，但是在视觉效果上是一点也不差的。

“糟糕，还有点喜欢是怎么回事？”他微微皱着眉收回了手，对马卡钦说。

马卡钦还咧着嘴看他，又歪了歪脑袋。

勇利顿时觉得自己被嘲笑了。

他将视线挪回到那两对耳朵上，忍不住又伸出手去摸了摸，还拿了起来，仔细的端详。

他手上拿着那个白色的耳朵，漂亮的眸子盯着盒子里另一个黑色的耳朵看了看，又移回到手上的白色耳朵上，视线来回打转。

“那家伙，这次是打算把自己也玩进去吗？”他试着想了一下对方将白色的耳朵戴在头上的样子，觉得有些心跳加速，喃喃道：“好像，有点期待……”

他拿起另一个黑色的明显是给自己的耳朵，走到镜子前戴在自己头上。

那耳朵果然很逼真，戴上以后也没有什么痕迹，就好像自己头上真的长了一对耳朵出来一样。

“这个大小，好像不是猫耳啊。”他摸了摸头上的耳朵，对着镜子左右转了转脑袋，越看越觉得喜欢。

镜子里的青年望着他笑，看起来很是温和的样子。他想了想，微微扬起下巴，露出一个挑衅的表情，随后恍然大悟道：“原来是狼耳朵啊，是说比猫耳大了很多，又比狐耳尖一些。”

说着他取下头上的狼耳，走回到沙发前准备将盒子收起来放好，却发现在耳朵下面的那一层碎纸之下，露出了一点黑色。

“嗯，这是什么？”勇利把那层碎纸拨开，将那个黑色的毛茸茸的东西拎了出来。

“……”

他脸色通红的看着那条尾巴一样的东西。

平心而论这尾巴的质感不输那两对耳朵，毛茸茸蓬松松的，手感倒是做的和真实的动物尾巴一样柔软，而且和黑色的狼耳是同色，一看就是配套的。

让他脸红的，是尾巴顶端那个光滑的金属塞子。

“……那个臭流氓。”他愤愤的嘟囔道。

维克托拖着行李箱一回到家就迫不及待的想要见到自己可爱的丈夫。

他先是抱着马卡钦安抚了它好一阵，然后才走到楼梯口往上面探了一眼——那里黑漆漆的，什么也没有。

维克托轻叹了口气，也不觉得有多失望。毕竟自己飞机晚点太多，又坚持不让勇利接机，现在他应该是等自己等到睡着了吧。

他先去浴室洗去了自己一身的风尘仆仆，然后轻手轻脚的上了楼。他推开卧室的门，发现床头灯没关，屋子里蒙着一层昏暗的暖黄色，床上被子鼓起一个包，露出一个黑色的后脑勺。

维克托俯下身吻在黑色的发上，然后掀开一边的被子钻了进去。他抬手准备关灯，被窝里的腿却感觉到一个奇怪的触感，这让他皱起了眉。

他不知道那是什么东西，只觉得好像毛茸茸的，扫在自己腿上痒痒的。

他抬起被子看了一眼，里面黑咕隆咚的看不清，索性直接把被子整个掀开。

哦，天啊！

他看到了什么？

维克托被眼前的景象惊呆了，只觉得自己心跳都漏了好几拍，甚至忘了呼吸。

他的爱人此刻正穿着明显是自己的黑色衬衫背对着自己躺在床上，衬衫对他来说大了一些，下摆遮住了一半挺翘的臀部，从维克托的角度看过去若隐若现的，勾的他心痒痒。更令他血脉偾张的是，有一条黑色的尾巴从双臀之间延伸出来，耷拉在床上。那尾巴毛茸茸蓬松松的，混杂着一些浅棕色的杂毛，衬着赤裸的双腿白皙光滑，引诱着人犯罪。

大概是失去了温暖，他哼唧了一声，翻过身来揉了揉眼睛，干净的音线还带着迷蒙，听起来有些软糯，他模模糊糊的嘟囔着：“唔……维克托？”

维克托倒吸一口气。

他的爱人即使是在27岁也还是顶着一张颇具欺骗性的清秀童颜，就算将头发全部梳上去弄成一个突显成熟的发型，也不能让他看起来有实际年龄那么大。此时他抬起一只手揉着自己的眼睛，漂亮的眸子微微睁开一条缝隙，脸上带着迷蒙的睡意，看起来惹人心疼极了。

不过更吸引维克托的，是他头上多出来的那一对不属于人类的黑色耳朵。

维克托认得那个耳朵，那是自己买下来的，和那条尾巴一起。

他低头凝视着自己的丈夫，这才发现他不光将额发全部拨到了后面露出光洁的额头，身上的衬衫也没有扣好，上面开了四五颗纽扣，只在小腹的地方意思意思的扣了一颗，白皙的胸膛就这样袒露在自己眼前。

眼前的画面实在太美了，言语形容不出它万分之一。维克托不自觉的咽了口唾沫，喉结上下滑动了一下。

他吞咽的声音在寂静的凌晨很是明显，至少床上已经半清醒的勇利听的很清楚。他从鼻腔里发出一声轻笑，微微抬起身子，双手圈住了维克托的脖子，凑过去亲吻在对方的嘴角。似乎还嫌这样不够，又伸出舌头沿着对方的唇线轻轻的勾勒了一圈，最后暗示性的在人唇上轻咬了一口。

维克托搂住他的腰，双手从衬衫下摆探了进去，揉弄着人挺翘的臀瓣和腰间软肉。他的手指沿着那条尾巴根部在穴口附近试探的打着转转，时不时的轻轻按压几下。他感受到那里与尾巴相连的方式，这让他浑身都升起了一股难耐的燥热。

他张开嘴探出舌头想要亲吻自己的爱人，却被对方偏着头躲开了。

“勇利？”维克托皱着眉不满的看着他，天知道这半个月和自己的爱人分开他有多思念这个人！偏偏飞机晚点太久，打乱了他原本打算和对方亲热的计划，现在人主动送上门来，却又不给自己亲，难怪他微微撇着嘴表达自己强烈的不满了。

勇利看着他像个讨不到糖果吃的孩子一般觉得好笑，歪着头似乎想了想，然后又凑过去吻在他的唇上，这一次他们交换了一个深吻。

不知何时在这个吻中勇利被维克托压在了身下，他闭上眼感受着对方在自己口腔里的攻势，一开始他还能和对方战个旗鼓相当，到了后来就显现出颓势。

这样可不行。

他暗自想着，将舌收了回来，无论对方再怎么挑逗都不再探出去了。

维克托拿他没办法，在他唇上咬了一口结束了这个吻，微微起身看着身下的青年，低沉的声音染上了情欲，有些沙哑的道：“你喝酒了？”

“唔…”勇利应了一声，看着他笑，伸出两个手指比了一个长度，说：“一点点。”

他的唇上还沾染着两人的唾液，看起来晶莹可口，那双漂亮的眼眸微微眯起，形成一个惑人的弧度。他脸上的笑容不同于平时的温和，带着显而易见的挑逗。

似乎是嫌对男人的刺激还不够大，他舔了舔自己的唇，又低声补上一句：“…为了助兴。”

维克托已经很久没有见过这样充满了诱惑的勇利了，上一次还是在去年对方拿了属于他的第二枚金牌那一晚了。

他调整了一下自己的姿势，伸出一只手握住对方的分身，有些不平衡的想着怎么自己都硬的不行了，他还这么软榻榻的？他有技巧的上下套弄起来，满意的看着身下的青年脸上染上一丝情潮带来的红晕，手里的分身开始颤巍巍的站了起来。

“宝贝儿，你是特意为我准备的惊喜吗。”他肯定的说着，低下头又去亲吻对方的唇。

勇利躲开他的舌头，只蜻蜓点水般的亲了他一下，问：“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，喜欢死了。”维克托追着他的唇，“别玩了，我想吻你。”

听到男人带着急切的索吻话语，勇利轻声笑了起来，他拨开男人套弄自己下半身的手，搂着对方的脖子坐了起来。

他的双腿分开，私处的景色一览无遗。换做平时这样羞耻的动作他只有在被对方强迫的时候才会做，还会满脸通红不敢直视对方。此时却不仅仅是自己做了，脸上还带着明显的挑衅，低声问：“想要我吗？”

他的音线原本是清澈干净的类型，此时刻意压低还染上了情欲，听起来性感的要命。

维克托觉得自己的耳朵和尾巴真是买对了，瞧瞧他的爱人现在变成了什么样，活脱脱一只充满了致命诱惑的小狼。

他忍不住抚摸着对方光滑细腻的大腿，双手微微使力将两条腿掰的更开。对方因为他这个动作控制不住的往后仰去，两只手肘撑住了往下倒的身体，却并没有制止他的行为，反而相当配合的抬起一条腿搭在他的肩上，让他可以看得更清楚。

“想要我吗？”勇利又问了一遍。

“想。”维克托迫不及待的除去自己的内裤，将自己早已蓄势待发的昂扬抵在他的腿根处磨蹭了几下，道：“想的快疯了。”

勇利又笑了一下，似乎很满意他的反应。

他伸出手轻轻触上男人英俊的脸，他身上穿着的黑色衬衫袖子很长，遮住了他大半只手掌，只露出几个白皙漂亮的指尖。他的手有些凉，抚在脸上很是舒服。

维克托眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他，时刻准备着将人拆吞入腹。

勇利注意到他的眼神，收回了手，说：“讨好我。”

维克托挑了挑眉，不知道现在这条小狼玩的是什么，勾起了嘴角饶有兴致的问：“怎么做？”

“唔，你瞧，”勇利将搭在对方肩上的腿放了下来，拉着他的手抚摸自己头上的耳朵，说，“我戴着这个耳朵，屁股里塞着一条同款的尾巴，头发梳成了你最爱的样子，身上穿着你最喜欢看我穿的衣服。”

他将对方的手放在唇边，轻轻咬了一口，抬眼望进那双因为这个动作而变得更加深沉的蔚蓝眸子，继续道：“还有我这样的姿态，也是你最喜欢的EROS。我在讨好你。”

“那你为什么要讨好我？”维克托笑着低声问。

“因为我爱你。”勇利说，“我知道你喜欢这样，虽然有时候我会觉得很羞耻，但实际上我也挺享受的。我讨好你，因为我爱你，我想你，我要你。”

“我也爱你，亲爱的，我也好想你。”维克托凑过去吻上那双吐出动听情话的唇，这一次对方没有拒绝，和他交换了一个缠绵的深吻。

良久维克托放开他，看着那张让自己魂牵梦萦的清秀脸庞，问：“我该怎么做，才能讨好你？”

——其实你什么也不用做，光是在我身边，就足够讨好我了。

两个人不约而同的想着。

勇利想了想，说：“我喜欢那个白色的耳朵，你戴上一定非常合适，你是不是打从一开始就这样想的？”

“对，没错。”维克托笑了笑，点点头承认了，“我想着如果你不愿意戴给我看的，我就戴给你看，然后诱惑你再戴给我看。”

“我要看。”勇利看着他， 语气是难得的理所当然，不带一丝商量，甚至透着一股霸道，“我要看你戴那个白色的耳朵，我还想看你穿那身黑色的训练服。它将你的身体紧紧包裹，勾勒出好看的线条，我喜欢你穿着它滑行的样子。”

维克托爱惨了这样的他。他想着，真该叫那些说勇利无趣的人看看，他的勇利到底有多可爱！

“好，我穿给你看。”维克托没有问那身自己经常穿上冰场的训练服有什么好看的，他不想搅了爱人的兴致，何况他对自己的魅力很有自信。

他伸出手抚上爱人的脸颊，笑道：“冰鞋是没办法穿了，手套呢，也要戴上吗？”

勇利拉住他的手，张嘴咬住一根手指，舌头在指尖上舔了一圈，松开时拉出一条银丝。他看了看那根湿漉漉的手指，又伸出舌头慢慢的将上面自己的唾液舔去，朝着男人勾起嘴角一笑，说：“还是不要了，我不喜欢，那太粗糙了。”

不，还是算了。维克托想，那些找勇利拍摄广告的广告商们所要求展现在镜头前的EROS就已经够让自己嫉妒的了，眼下这样EROS全开的勇利，还是只有自己知道最好。

维克托这么想着的同时听懂了他话里隐藏的意思，抽回手在他臀上不轻不重的拍了一掌，威胁道：“你这玩火的小猪，给我等着，一会有你求饶的时候。”

维克托下了楼，他从自己的行李箱里翻出那身黑色的训练服套上。

勇利坐在床上屈着一只膝盖撑着下巴等他，见他回来视线在他凸起一块的下身扫过，然后对着人歪了歪头，扬起一个戏谑的浅笑。

他朝着男人勾了勾手，等到人俯下身时拿起身侧的那个狼耳发箍给他戴上，上下打量了几眼，似乎觉得很满意，奖励一般的勾住对方的脖子凑上去吻在那双柔软的唇上。

他一下一下啄吻着对方的唇，时不时的咬上一口，好像在试探，又好像在挑逗。他见对方安安静静的，便伸出舌头轻舔人的唇瓣，等到玩够了才不紧不慢的从对方的唇缝里探去，轻而易举撬开人的牙关，舌在口腔里来回晃悠，就是不搭理对方缠上来的舌。

维克托于是放缓了攻势，慢慢的追着他，时不时的舔一下，渐渐的两只舌头交缠在一起，交换了一个缠绵的吻。

勇利在退开时又亲了一下对方的唇，看着那张迷倒众生的脸上满满都是被自己撩拨起来的欲望，心中颇有些得意。

“明明是个教练，却比学生更受欢迎。”勇利揽着他的脖子，贴着他的额头，鼻尖来回磨蹭对方的，和他呼吸交融。他的声音有些懒洋洋的，好似说的是无关紧要的事情，吐出的字句却搔的维克托心痒难耐。他说：“他们都说我从全世界手中夺走了你，哪怕我拿了三块金牌也还是觉得我配不上你。呵，那又如何，只有我才能挑起你的欲望，我才是最吸引你的猪排饭。”

“胡说。”维克托捏了捏他的臀肉，在他唇上咬了一口，道，“勇利是唯一可以和我并肩的人，我也是唯一配得上勇利的人。”

勇利推开他，视线上上下下的打量他，眼神在他头上的耳朵停留了一会，然后移到下面。

“看来我应该庆幸，我只买了一条尾巴。”维克托伸手抬起他的下巴，让他看着自己，说，“小坏蛋，你是不是也想在我屁股里塞一条尾巴？”

“哎呀，被你发现了。”勇利挑衅的看着他，做了一个舔唇的动作，低声问：“那么，你要怎么做呢？”

“坏学生当然是要接受教练的惩罚。”维克托压低了声音，眼神危险的看着自己的学生，“首先，就从这张诚实的嘴开始。”

说完直接低下头去将人狠狠吻住，蛮横的撬开对方并没有多少防备的牙关，将刚才他对自己的撩拨尽数还了回去。

他的攻势太强烈，勇利只能被迫承受来自教练的惩罚。

在这个充满了情欲的湿吻中两人很快都喘上了粗气，又舍不得松开彼此。他们紧紧拥抱在一起，让人面红耳赤的吞咽声不断响起。

“这不公平。”趁着换气的间隙勇利说着，“为什么诚实还要被教练惩罚？”

“因为你把你想对我做的坏事说出来了。”维克托道。

“那为什么你在我屁股里塞一条尾巴，就不是坏事了？”

“你说的有点道理，”维克托亲亲他，说，“好吧，如果勇利想给我塞一条尾巴，或者想要在上面也是可以的。”

“唔…”勇利忍不住勾起嘴角，他喜欢这个男人迁就自己的宠溺模样，那是只有自己才能独享的对方温柔的一面。他坐直身子将男人推倒躺下，跨坐在对方的腹部，舌尖划过贝齿抵在嘴角，露出一个充满了挑逗的魅惑表情，说：“我都已经习惯被你进入了，就用这种方式在你上面足矣。”

宽松的黑色衬衫套在他的身上，将他本就纤细的身形衬得有些娇小，略长的下摆刚刚好遮住他的私处。肆意敞开的领口露出一大片白皙的胸膛，左胸的那一点若隐若现，实在撩人的紧。他臀部的尾巴随着他的动作一下一下的扫在维克托腿上，隔着裤子也能感受到那微妙的触感，好似一下一下搔在维克托的心上一般，让他心痒难耐。而最有视觉冲击的，还得数他头上那两只漂亮的耳朵，为他此刻的表情增添了不少色彩。

“哇哦，可爱的小猪变成致命的小狼了呀。”维克托伸出手隔着衣料捏他腰间的软肉，解开对方那颗扣了还不如不扣的扣子，手探进去放肆的在人身上游走，专挑让他舒服的敏感位置下手，满意的看着他微微眯起眼睛，露出一个享受的表情。

维克托握住他的分身和自己的挨在一起，来回在两人的欲望上搓揉套弄，哑声道：“勇利在上面的话，享受的可是我哦。”

“当然。”勇利又朝他笑了一下。

他拉开男人的手俯下身，绕开对方索吻的唇凑到耳旁轻舔人的耳垂，舌尖沿着耳廓舔了一圈，又往里探了探，换来对方一声急促的抽气。

他满意的笑了一声，舌尖沿着耳垂往下，慢慢的舔过他的颈侧，在颈窝处吮吸啃咬，宣告主权般留下自己第一个标记。随后是锁骨和被V字领遮住的胸膛，他隔着衣服轻轻啃咬男人结实的胸肌，不紧不慢的一路往下。

他将手从衣服下摆伸进去，微凉的指尖抚过男人的腰线，停留在手感极佳的腹肌上，然后轻轻将衣服往上推了一下，低下头，舌尖沿着性感的马甲线舔过，在小腹的地方转了几圈才算作罢。

勇利抬起头看了一眼他，似乎是在挑衅。他用牙齿咬住男人的裤腰，一点一点，慢吞吞的往下扯，直到那个庞然大物挣脱束缚，从裤子里弹了出来。

他匍匐在男人的腿上，下巴抵在人的腿根，修长的五指轻轻握住男人的坚硬，指尖在溢出透明粘液的铃口磨蹭。他微微偏着头，脸颊贴着柱身轻蹭，朝着维克托笑，说：“当然是你在享受，因为我在讨好你呀。”

维克托简直爱惨了这样色气满满的他。

青年的上身趴在自己腿上，腰部却往下压，挺翘的臀部高高在上，两个漂亮的圆弧之间还多出来一个毛茸茸的东西，看的维克托想翻身而起将人压在身下狠狠的疼爱。

勇利见维克托不说话，有些疑惑的看着他，问：“维克托，你在想什么？”

因为姿势的关系，他的眼睛有些往上，就好像平时的他一样可爱清纯。

不过他头上的大耳朵和手上的动作让维克托有些难以维持冷静，他忍不住张开嘴发出一声喘息，道：“我在想，这一次你又是为了什么在讨好我。”

“就是这个呀。”勇利侧过头舔了一下对方湿漉漉的头部，迎着人一下子变得深沉的目光张大了嘴，又伸出舌头颇为色情的舔了一口，说：“我想看维克托为我痴迷的样子，被我挑起欲望的样子……最想看的，是你为我动情，只有我能满足你的样子。”

说完，他收回目光侧过头，一口将那根巨物吞了进去。

像一头正在进食的小狼，闭着眼睛认真的吞食着。

他知道该怎样的舔舐才能让这个冰上的帝王不由自主的发出悦耳的喘息，于是卖力的舔弄吞吐着，手指在下面照顾着微凉的囊袋，时而握住根部安抚几下。

时间长了他觉得嘴唇有些麻木，最明显的就是有唾液从嘴巴的缝隙里留了出来，滴落在柱身的旁边。

他一定是不知道自己的样子有多淫乱。

维克托呼吸一窒，差一点在对方几个深喉的动作下缴械投降。

他坐起身来，抬手捏住青年的下巴，沉着嗓子道：“够了。”

勇利望进他那双酝酿着情欲风暴的深邃眼眸勾了勾唇，只见人的眸子又沉了一下。他满意的弯起嘴角，微微张了嘴正准备说什么，却被男人堵了个正着。

维克托毫不留情的探着舌在他嘴里攻城略池，尽情的掠夺他嘴里甘甜的津液，却还是浇不灭心中熊熊燃烧的欲火，迫不及待的想要将这个在自己身上点火的人儿拆吞入腹。

勇利的嘴因为之前的服侍还有些累，面对维克托疯狂的攻势应付起来颇有些力不从心，很快就只能张着嘴任由对方欺负自己。他大口的吞咽着对方渡过来的口液，鼻子里发出哼哼唧唧的声音，嘴角有来不及咽下的液体滑落。

他在不知不觉间被推倒躺在床上，双手和人十指相扣，看起来很是缠绵，实则被固定的动弹不得。

“现在你看到了，”维克托贴着他的唇说，“我已经忍不住了，我现在想要你，想的要命了。”

他的音线一向低沉悦耳，此时因为躁动的情欲而沙哑，那是只有自己才能听到的性感音线。

勇利看着他微微眯起了漂亮的棕红色眸子，他没有说话，却抬起一条腿勾在男人的腰上，脚后跟在对方的臀部稍稍使力，将自己的私处贴上了那个滚烫的位置。

暗示性十足。

维克托在他唇上咬了一口，迎着对方充满了挑衅的眼神，道：“瞧你现在得意的样子，等会可别哭着求饶。”

他拉开对方身上的衬衫，将那具好看的身体纳入眼中。

他低下头含住胸前脆弱的小点，用力的吮吸，牙齿轻轻的啃咬，感受着对方身体被自己的动作所带起来的颤栗。

双手在他的身上游走揉捏，从漂亮的腰线滑到挺翘的臀瓣，恶狠狠的揉弄起来，留下斑驳的指印。

那指印很快随着肌肤的回弹而消失，转而又在别的地方出现。

青紫的吻痕一个接一个的被烙印在白皙的身体上，勇利仰着头，睫毛上沾染着生理性的泪水，张着嘴细细的呻吟出声。

维克托满意的看着自己的杰作，抬起他的两条腿架在肩上，手指摸到那条尾巴的根部，感受着那里已经浸出来些许的湿濡。

“现在，作为你的教练，我要来好好教教你。”他说，“你在勾引我的时候，应该乖一点，这样我就会稍微对你手下留情一些。”

“嗯？……唔！哈，维克托……”

勇利一下子张大了眼，不可置信的看着他。

塞在后穴里的尾巴根部不知是被维克托做了什么手脚，竟然微微的震动起来，刺激的勇利大脑一阵晕眩。

“如果它只是一条普通的尾巴，我还没有必要买下来哦。”维克托朝着他眨了下眼，充满了恶意的说。

金属质感的塞子并不是很大，勇利在看到的时候并没有认为它还有其他的用途，此刻尝到了苦果，却只能在刺激下发出一阵阵压抑不住的呻吟。

维克托低下头，就着这个姿势将爱人的分身含进嘴里，舌尖抵在精口处来回打转，感受着那里一股接一股的粘腻。似乎还嫌不够似的，又加快了速度吞吐着。

“哈啊…维克托……快…停下…嗯啊……”

耳边是他动听的声音，带着一丝快要达到顶点的颤抖。

维克托不理会他，手掌重重的揉捏他的臀瓣，更加用力的吮吸口中的柱体，舌头催促一般的舔弄着他。

如同勇利了解他的身体一般，他也同样了解勇利的身体。

在前后夹击的快感之下，勇利高声叫着释放在爱人的口中。

他的脸上布满了红晕，再也没有了刚才挑衅维克托时的自如。被情潮侵袭的他看起来有些可怜兮兮的，但维克托显然觉得这还不够，他一把将尾巴从对方的后穴里扯出来。

金属从湿滑的后穴里拔出来时发出“啵”的一声响，勇利因为他这个动作又闷哼了一声。他还来不及感受后面蓦然传来的空虚，一个滚烫的庞然大物就直直的闯了进来。

一路畅通无阻，直达深处。

“啊啊……维克托！慢……啊啊！”

尚处在高潮余韵中的身体敏感的很，何况维克托突然这样长驱直入，勇利被刺激的又达到了顶点，前端的性器又喷出一小截白浊。

“宝贝儿，别夹这么紧。”维克托喘着气揉他的臀肉，“你是要谋杀亲夫吗？”

“呜……”

维克托俯下身去吻他，这个动作使得他又更加深入了一些，勇利忍不住闭上眼，眨落一直聚集在眼眶里的泪水。

刚刚吞咽过精子的口腔里还残留着膻腥味，勇利意识到那是属于自己的味道，有些羞耻的躲着他，却被人蛮横的勾住舌头彼此交缠。

维克托扣住他的双手压在他的耳旁，挺着腰一下一下狠狠撞击着他敏感的深处，看着他被情潮淹没到失控的样子，只觉得怎么要都要不够似的。

断断续续的字词不成句，他呜咽着低声求着自己慢一点，呻吟着高声喊叫，眼角滑落的生理泪水浸湿了枕头，双腿无力的勾在自己的腰上，被迫承受着自己的疼爱。

“刚才的小狼变回小猪了吗，”维克托说着又是一个大力的抽送，“装可怜也没有用哦，变成现在这个样子，说到底都是勇利自找的嘛。”

“呜……”勇利睁着眼泪朦胧的眸子看着他，抽泣着想要求饶，被对方发现后又是一顿深入浅出的警告。

他不敢再开口，只能可怜兮兮的看着对方，盼着人能心软。

殊不知自己被操到哭泣服软的表情更加勾起了对方的兽欲，又换来一顿猛烈的顶弄。

肉体撞击的声音混杂着淫靡的水声响彻在昏暗的房间里，勇利已经不知道自己是第几次被对方给操到射精了。

原本白浊的精液已经变得透明了，量也少了很多，他觉得自己已经快要射不出来了，身体的快感却还在持续膨胀着，一波又一波情潮接连不断的将他拉入深渊。

要被这个混蛋给操死了，他怎么这么有精力啊……

勇利趴在床上，有些晕乎乎的想着。

他已经没有力气了，腰部如果不是被人用手臂捞住，恐怕连维持这个后入的姿势都做不到。原本的呻吟变成了哼哼唧唧，颇为可怜的抽泣着。

可恶，又被这个臭流氓给操哭了……

“乖，宝贝儿，我可舍不得操死你。”维克托听见他的嘀咕忍不住笑了起来，“好了好了，这次结束就放过你了。”

勇利听到他的话反应了一下，这才后知后觉的意识到自己又把内心的想法给说出来了。

他回过头去看维克托那张精致的脸，哑着嗓子道：“天都要亮了，你快点…啊啊！”

男人骤然猛烈的攻势刺激的勇利缩了起来，甬道不自觉的夹紧想要缓解突如其来的快感，里面的深处却更加瘙痒了。

“维克托……维克托，慢…嗯，慢一点……唔！”

“哦？”维克托漫不经心的应着他，动作却丝毫没有放慢下来，他挑着眉看着对方，问：“那勇利到底是要我快一点，还是慢一点？你这样一会快一会慢的，我不知道你在说什么呀。”

心知自己刚才的催促是惹到了男人，勇利埋着脸懊恼的呜咽了一声，带着哭腔道：“快…啊，快一点……我，我受不了了……呜呜……我想要……”

“想要什么？”维克托还在问。

“要…嗯，要你……”

“哪里要？”

“呜！混…蛋……里面，里面更深的……啊啊！”

“勇利不乖哦，又叫我混蛋了。”

“呜呜，我错了…啊，维克托，维克托！”

维克托满意的笑了一声，在他的后颈吻了一下，然后加快了抽送的力道和速度。

早已湿滑不堪的甬道很快又将自己绞紧了，温热的内壁紧紧吸附着自己痉挛着，维克托又重重的撞击了几下里面某个凸起，然后释放在对方的体内。

勇利不知道自己身体里装了多少维克托的东西了，他在对方退出自己的身体后感受了一下被过度使用的部位，委屈的对趴在自己身上平复呼吸的男人说：“都肿了。”

“乖，一会清洗完后我给你上药。”维克托探着头亲吻他的脸颊，说。

“……幸好最近没有比赛。”勇利嘟囔道。

“我本来是打算放过你的，是勇利先来勾引我的，”维克托忍不住为自己开脱，“勇利还说自己是在讨好我。”

“……”

“我真是太惊喜了！原以为还要哄着勇利才能看到那个耳朵和尾巴，结果勇利自己就戴上了。”

“……”

“还表现出那么强烈的独占欲，宝贝儿，我爱死你了！”

“……”

“挑衅的时候色气满满的样子也超级EROS，我太喜欢了！”

“……我后悔了。”

维克托抱着他还想说什么，勇利红着脸不想听，维克托只好住了嘴，抱着人去浴室洗干净后又帮他上了药。

等到睡醒起来已经是午后了。

维克托看着仍然在睡梦中的勇利笑了笑，对方身上斑驳的吻痕让他心情很好。他在人额头印下一个轻吻，轻手轻脚的下了床。

他喜滋滋的将两对耳朵和尾巴收好放进了衣柜里，心想着下次也许可以套着其他的小衣服来玩一玩。

穿着自己的黑衬衫，充满了侵略性的狼系勇利实在太帅太撩人了，被自己操哭的样子软软的也过于可爱，前后的反差让他心都要化了，他忍不住期待对方戴着这对耳朵和尾巴床上其他衣服的样子。

他不管不顾的擅自脑补并计划下一次的玩法，根本没想过自己的爱人是否会同意穿上那些羞耻度爆表的小衣服。

今天的冰上帝王，优雅又温柔的教练，也在对自己的学生兼丈夫耍流氓呢。

-END-


End file.
